Autumn Candids
by beegene
Summary: Eugene Davis is a photography student and he just had to take a picture of that cute guy in the park. [Yasune College AU, two chapters, co-written with Snavej]
1. Chapter 1

Eugene Davis sighed dreamily as he looked through the viewfinder of his camera at the attractive young man. The man was sitting on a park bench, reading a book amongst the autumn leaves. The afternoon sun glistened on his dark hair and reflected off of his glasses, blinding Eugene to the man's eye colour.

Adjusting the polarising filter on his camera, Eugene tentatively snapped a photo. Without glancing at the result, he adjusted the filter again and snapped another.

At that moment, the man turned his head in Eugene's direction. Eugene ducked frantically behind a bush. He stowed his camera back in his backpack and shuffled away, darting from tree to tree to try and avoid the man.

Every now and then, he looked over his shoulder, but the man had remained on his bench, engrossed in his book.

As he neared the edge of the park, Eugene let out a breath that he did not realise he had been holding. He removed his backpack and took out his camera once more.

Looking over the photos, he smiled. These were amazing candids. They would definitely be going on his blog later. Perhaps he would grayscale one. Everyone loved a good black and white picture. Especially the aesthetic blogs.

Not that Eugene did alterations just for extra likes and reblogs. However, he wanted to keep his popularity up so that come the time of his graduation, he would have a decent following and a potential income source.

Eugene once again tucked his camera away as his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dinner is ready," his twin's voice replied. "It has been for about five minutes. Do you plan on coming home or shall I feed it to the cat?"

Eugene swore under his breath.

"I'll be back in two minutes!" he declared, hanging up before Oliver could protest that his arrival in anything less than ten minutes would be extremely unlikely. Eugene started to run down the road, barely stopping at the crossings to look for oncoming cars before pelting across the tarmac.

Brakes screeched as a car whipped around the corner and skidded to a stop mere feet from him. The driver shook his fist at him.

"Watch where you're going, pillock!"

Eugene hopped onto the safety of the path once more.

"Sorry!" he shouted, waving at the driver of the car.

"You need to be more careful," a voice said from behind him. "People drive like maniacs around here."

Eugene spun around to see a very familiar young man standing behind him. Face flushing red, he stammered, "Uh, thanks!"

The man frowned, peering curiously at Eugene.

"Hey, do I know you?"

"Nope, sorry, never seen you before in my life!" Eugene declared, backing away. "Sorry! Have to go!" Then he turned and ran, faster than before, in an attempt to escape the object of his earlier photographs.

Moments later, Eugene arrived home panting and out of breath.

Oliver looked him up and down as he came through the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I wasn't actually going to feed your food to the cat."

Eugene laughed breathlessly.

"Cats can't eat spaghetti, Eugene." Oliver put his hands on his hips. "I was just joking."

Eugene collapsed into a seat at the kitchen table and the cat in question began to brush against his leg.

"Hey Luna," Eugene smiled and petted the gray cat's head gently. "Is meanie Oliver keeping you from eating spaghetti?"

Oliver squinted at him suspiciously.

"So if it wasn't your dinner you were so worried about, then what was it?"

"I'm not worried!" Eugene said quickly.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, then raised an eyebrow at Eugene.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was just out, innocently taking photographs and then decided to take a healthy jog back home!"

"In your sweater, coat, and jeans?"

"Health trumps all, dear brother. My endurance knows no season." Eugene removed his jacket and flexed his biceps to illustrate this point.

"Right." Oliver reached over and pinched Eugene's arm, flattening the muscle with barely any effort. "Such endurance. Just look at the muscle on this boy."

"Oww!" Eugene frowned. "You didn't have to pinch so hard, Noll."

"Well you didn't have to lie."

"I'm not lying!"

Oliver stared at his brother with tight lips.

"Ugh," Eugene relented. "Fine! I took a picture of a cute guy and then he followed me home."

"He followed you home?" Oliver was incredulous. "Should we call the police?"

"No! He, um, he didn't actually _follow_ me…" Eugene faltered. "He…"

"You saw him again and got embarrassed?" Oliver supplied.

"Maybe?"

Eugene began shovelling pasta into his face to avoid having to answer any other question. Oliver sighed and went to wash up his plate. Once done, he located the cat food and fed Luna.

"I am sure there is a legal issue with you taking photographs of random strangers," Oliver muttered. "If you get sued, I am not going to assist with paying any costs."

"Cheers," Eugene mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. "Love you too, Noll."

"Clear up once you're done, I have work to do."

Oliver left the kitchen diner area. Luna and Eugene finished their meals in silence, then Eugene cleaned up both plates.

"It's not my fault that guy was cute," Eugene told Luna. "It would have been a crime to art if I had not taken that photo."

Luna licked her left paw.

"It was his own fault for sitting under the trees. Everyone knows photographers love taking pictures of the autumn leaves!"

Luna sent Eugene a look that clearly said 'Victim blaming? Really?'

"Okay fine, maybe I should have owned up to it but he was really, really attractive and I got all flustered okay?" Eugene defended himself.

Luna began cleaning the fur around her butt.

"Cheers Luna. You're so supportive," Eugene muttered, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Well I'm gonna go upload these so you enjoy your bath."

Eugene took his plate to the sink and rinsed it clean before grabbing his backpack and taking it to his bedroom.

He opened the laptop on his desk and began importing the photos. As they imported, Eugene was once again stricken by how pretty the man was. He could have been a model. Eugene was suddenly afraid people would accuse him of posing fake candids.

He dropped one of the files into his editing software and began to clean it up. He adjusted the contrast slightly and added a warmer toned filter to accentuate the autumn leaves.

Finally, he added his logo to the bottom right corner before saving this file to post.

Eugene edited the other two photos as well, adding a black and white filter to one of them. He would post all three together, he decided. They made for a good set.

He loaded up his blog and clicked on the 'new post' button. He loaded the highest quality that he could without crashing the page and captioned it: _Reading in Autumn_. He added his usual tags and a few other relevant ones before hitting post.

Satisfied with his work, Eugene returned to his other imported photos from earlier in the day. Most were good photos, but they all lacked the spark that the candids held. Eugene felt no connection to them. He grimaced, knowing that he ought to share them. Some people loved the Autumn aesthetic. But he did not want to distract from the candids.

So instead, he set up a queue to reblog the candids a few times over the upcoming weeks. He wanted them to get all the attention that they deserved.

He sighed again, studying the man's face in the photos. Eugene wondered if the unwilling subject was a student like him. He looked to be about Eugene's age. He zoomed in on the book in the man's hands, but could not see what he had been reading.

Eugene was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Oliver opened the door and studied Eugene.

"I don't think you should post those pictures."

Eugene's eyes flickered to the screen in front of him.

"Um," he laughed nervously. "Too late?"

"Eugene!" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"He probably won't see them," Eugene argued. "They're some of my best work, I had to post them!"

"No, you didn't." Oliver sighed. "You could have kept them private. You could have done a number of things other than post them."

"You don't understand! Haven't you ever… I don't know, done a really high quality bit of maths and wanted to share it with the world?"

"No."

"But—"

"I write papers and share them with the world because it is the only way to get funding and I need funding. Not because I want the other idiots to actually see my mathematics. They hardly understand it to begin with."

"Some would argue that they don't understand due to your poor explana—"

"Stop changing the subject."

"What's done is done, Noll," Eugene said. "Even if I took it down, people will already have seen it."

Oliver sighed again.

"Don't say I didn't try to save you."

With that, Oliver was gone, leaving the door opened just enough for Luna to sneak into the room.

"What do you want?" Eugene narrowed his eyes at the cat.

 _Meow_.

"You came in here to judge me too?"

Luna hopped into Eugene's lap and flicked him in the face with her tail.

"Thank you for that, Luna." Eugene frowned. "You're such a help."

Luna settled into Eugene's lap and Eugene began to stroke the soft fur on her back.

"Listen, Luna, he was so pretty," he glanced back up at the pictures. "If you saw someone that pretty in real life, you would take their picture too."

Luna yawned.

"I mean," Eugene amended. "Provided you could actually hold a camera. And, like, provided you actually cared about the aesthetics of humans. What is the cat equivalent of that anyway? I have no idea… Would you lick them?"

Luna did not dignify this with a response.

"Fine, be that way."

Eugene stared down at Luna for a moment.

"I can't move now, can I?" He groaned and shuffled closer to his desk again to once again look through the other photos in an attempt to distract himself. He picked the 'best of the rest' and queued them to post over the coming months. They weren't as good, but they would keep the traffic coming in.

Later, Luna scowled as Eugene removed her from his lap.

"Sorry, I have to sleep and I can't do that here."

Luna answered by jumping on Eugene's bed and curling up on his pillow. She did not move after Eugene had changed into his pyjamas and cleaned his teeth.

"Come on Luna," Eugene groaned. "That's my pillow!"

Luna opened one eye to look at Eugene before nuzzling further still into his pillow.

Eugene sighed and crawled into bed, carefully laying down with his head resting just beneath Luna's paws.

Finally, the cat shifted, jumping up and allowing Eugene to settle before stepping onto his chest.

Eugene laughed, "Thank you for your generosity, Luna."

X~X~X

Eugene awoke the next morning to a face full of fur; Luna had at some point shuffled closer to his face. When he tried to pick her up, she protested by sinking her claws into his skin.

"Oww, get off."

He turned on his side and Luna fell off onto the bed. She sulked off, out of his room.

"I'm sorry Luna!" he called, but she ignored him, presumably in order to find a more compliant pillow.

Eugene yawned as he stood up out of bed. He only wanted to get up so that he could check the notes on his photos from the night before.

Several aesthetic and photography blogs had showered his work with reblogs and likes. He was surprised, however, to see that he had a message from someone's personal blog.

With some trepidation, Eugene opened the message.

 _ **attourneyatblog: Hey! I just wanted to send you a message because, uh, I'm in some of your pictures? They turned out great but you didn't ask my permission to use my image and all that so… I don't mind you keeping the pictures up (as long as you credit me attourneyatblog) but I would love to get to know you a bit better! Coffee sometime?**_

Eugene swore and clicked on the blog name to bring up his homepage. There was not a single post about the author, but a lot of memes and posts about gay and animal rights. And kitten pictures. So many kitten pictures.

 _ **apollomoonphotography: How do I know you are who you say you are?**_

He did not have to wait long for a response.

 _ **attourneyatblog: Does this convince you?**_

Attached to the message was a selfie. Eugene swallowed hard as it loaded. It was definitely the cute guy from the previous day. He was grinning, his glasses slightly lopsided and his hair messy, presumably from sleeping.

Eugene struggled with his reply, finally settling upon something straightforward and simple.

 _ **apollomoonphotography: OK, I'm convinced. Why do you want to get coffee?**_

 _ **attourneyatblog: You owe me something in exchange for my image, no?**_

Eugene gulped. He definitely would not mind exchanging a few things for those photos…

 _ **apollomoonphotography: Where do you want to meet, then?**_

 _ **attourneyatblog: How about the Caffe Nero by the park? At, say, ten?**_

Eugene glanced at the time. It would take about twenty minutes to walk to the cafe, which gave him little over an hour to shower, dress and make himself look half as good as his date. Was it a date? Date or not, Eugene was unsure he even had anything nice to wear.

Eugene bounced out of bed and ran to his brother's room, knowing that Oliver was far more likely to have something clean and respectable than he would.

"What are you doing?"

"I need something nice to wear!" Eugene said as he rifled through Oliver's wardrobe. "This is important!"

"Of course it is," Oliver muttered. "As long as you clear up the mess you're making." He indicated the shirts that had fallen off of their hangers and onto the floor. Eugene scowled and scooped them up.

"I don't have time for this, Noll!"

"Why the hurry?" Oliver sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's Saturday."

"I'm meeting Cute Picture Guy."

"Cute Picture Guy?" Oliver chuckled, eyebrow raised.

"He found the photos online and he wants to meet me!"

"To deliver his lawsuit?"

"No!" Eugene finally decided on a nice blue shirt. "We're getting coffee and he said that he wanted to get to know me!"

Oliver sighed, laying back down and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Don't get sued." He sighed again. "Or kidnapped. This guy could be anyone."

"He's far too cute to be a kidnapper."

"You realise how little sense that makes, right?"

"We're meeting in a public place, it'll be fine," Eugene muttered. "I'm borrowing this shirt."

Oliver sighed yet again, but Eugene ignored him. Instead he returned to his room, dumped the shirt on his bed and then headed for the shower.

He took a while under the hot water. Eugene washed his hair twice, just to make sure. Once he had towelled himself dry, he shaved and inspected his face for any other imperfections.

Eugene began ruffling his hands through his damp hair, wondering whether he should finally use the hairdryer his mother had gifted him. Usually, he just allowed his hair to air dry, but now he was pressed for time and he needed to look _perfect_.

Shrugging, he took the orange blowdryer out of the cabinet underneath his sink and plugged it in.

Once his hair was dry, Eugene went back to his bedroom to get dressed.

He paired his brother's shirt with his favourite pair of dark jeans. He felt vaguely guilty as he rolled up the shirt's sleeves. This would leave Oliver's shirt with new wrinkles. Nothing that an iron could not fix, though. Perhaps this Christmas, Luella would gift them an iron; yet another electronic appliance they would rarely use.

Eugene spun around to admire himself in the mirror on the back of his door, only to find that his attempts at blow drying his hair had left him with a weird parting.

"Crap!"

He ran back to the bathroom and wetted his hair. He grabbed a comb and tried to make his hair lie in some resemblance of order. Just as he was about ready to cry, Oliver walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"My hair looks stupid," Eugene moaned. "What am I going to do?"

Oliver sighed, stole the comb from Eugene and pointed to the toilet. Eugene lowered the toilet seat lid and sat while Oliver wet the comb again and got to work. Oliver had the sense to use the hairdryer again, but this time, pointing the direction of the airflow in the direction he wanted Eugene's hair to sit.

"There," he said finally. "That'll have to do."

Eugene bounded up and checked his reflection.

"Thank you!"

"Now get out, I need to use the toilet."

Eugene did not need telling twice. He ran back to his room, collected together his phone, wallet and camera bag — perhaps his new friend would want to see more of his photography? Or even better, let him take more photos… With less clothing…

Eugene shook his head. Now was _not_ the time. He checked the clock. He just had time to make toast before he had to leave. He was about to leave his bedroom when Oliver called through.

"Don't forget your shoes."

Eugene looked down, he had indeed forgotten to put his shoes on.

"Thanks!"

He slipped on his trainers and then pelted down the stairs to the kitchen, where he shoved two bits of bread in the toaster. Eugene downed a small glass of orange juice while he waited for them to pop. Once they did, he slathered them with raspberry jam and headed for the door.

"See you later!"

"Don't get sued!" Oliver reminded him.

* * *

 ** _hello! Hannah and I wanted to write a short yasune fic but then it turned into two entire chapters. hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _co-written with Snavej (and a few lines from Toa)_**

 ** _please rate and review!  
_**

 ** _Love, Bee_**


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene traipsed through the door of the Caffe Nero. He looked around but did not see the man he was to be meeting. Sighing, Eugene resigned himself to a round table near the front window of the cafe to wait for the man to turn up.

Soon, the cafe door swung open, revealing a tall man in a nice navy jacket and Eugene's eyes lit up with recognition. He immediately stood to introduce himself.

"Hi," Eugene held out his hand for the man to shake. "I'm Eugene Davis."

The man was even more stunning in real life than in photos, Eugene thought, his glasses suited his face so well…

"I'm Osamu Yasuhara," he said, shaking Eugene's hand eagerly. "Though, most people call me Yasuhara. You ordered already?"

Eugene shook his head.

"I just got here, what would you like?"

Yasuhara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm paying," Eugene clarified. "It's the least I can do."

Eugene and Yasuhara walked together to the till and ordered. True to his word, Eugene paid for both of their drinks.

"So are you a photography student?" Yasuhara asked as they took their seats at the table Eugene had previously occupied.

Eugene nodded, taking a tentative sip of his hot coffee.

"You're a student as well?"

"Yeah," Yasuhara traced a thumb over the rim of his mug. "Studying Law."

Eugene grimaced.

"You're not going to sue me are you?"

Had Oliver been right? Could Eugene be sued for his photos?

"I'm not going to sue you," Yasuhara laughed easily. "Though, like I said, I would like you to credit me as a model."

"A model?" Eugene chuckled. "You weren't _modelling_ , really. You were just minding your own business."

"But it seems I was good-looking enough to be used as a model whilst minding my own business, no?"

Eugene blushed and Yasuhara laughed again.

"Maybe you should take it up," Eugene mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Yasuhara feigned deafness.

"Nothing."

Yasuhara laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So do you make a habit of taking pictures of strangers? Or was this a one off?"

"Well I was supposed to be taking pictures of Autumn stuff because it's that time of year and I can sell some stock photos and the like…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't usually take pictures of people without asking, no," Eugene groaned and hid behind his hands. "It was just a perfect shot! I had to take it! I was afraid if interrupted your reading to ask permission I'd ruin the scene."

"Right… And so you ran away after because…?" Yasuhara prompted.

"I—"

"You were almost run over. But you didn't say anything then either, did you?"

"Well… I was… Oliver threatened to feed my cat to the food— I mean my food to the cat!"

"You're cute when you're flustered," Yasuhara said, smirking.

If Eugene had been blushing before, he had now bypassed red and was nearing purple.

"I… Um… I should go. Good to know I'm not going to be sued!" Eugene stood up suddenly, bumping into the table and knocking the mugs of coffee.

Yasuhara's coffee spilled over and splashed into his lap.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Eugene grabbed some napkins and made to wipe the coffee off, then realised where the stain was and so offered the napkins to Yasuhara.

"Thanks."

"I— My coffee is only a few streets away — I mean my apartment — if you want a spare pair or I can pay or—"

"That'd be great," Yasuhara replied. His smile had not left his face. "I knew you wanted a reason to get me out of my trousers." He winked at Eugene and started towards the door of the cafe. "Coming?"

Eugene attempted to laugh at Yasuhara's joke as he led the way out of the cafe. He was lucky that Yasuhara was such a good sport. He'd had worse dates than this without spilling anything.

"I never liked these trousers anyways," Yasuhara joked.

"And yet you wore them on a date with me?" Eugene asked in an attempt to tease Yasuhara back. Though his tone was more hurt than teasing.

"Oh, so you considered this a date? Well if I knew you were that interested, I'd have made more effort. Although if you're always this clumsy maybe it was for the best that I didn't wear my nicest jeans."

Eugene shut up and went back to blushing furiously.

"You know I'm only joking," Yasuhara's voice was gentle. "I actually quite like these trousers, but they're old so it's no big deal that they're stained."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" Eugene frowned at the path in front of him.

"If you keep pouting like that I'm gonna have to kiss you."

Eugene's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry?" he spluttered. Had he heard that correctly?

"I mean of course if you don't want me to kiss you…"

"We've only been on one date," Eugene reasoned. "If you can even call that a date."

"You spilled coffee in my lap so I say it's shot anyway," Yasuhara shrugged. "So a kiss would ruin nothing."

Eugene stopped in front of his apartment block.

"This is me," he said shakily.

"Lead the way," Yasuhara said.

Eugene complied, leading Yasuhara in and up to the apartment. He let them in and called out to Oliver to let him know they were back.

"Noll, I'm back, I have a guest with me."

"Housemate?" Yasuhara guessed. "Or boyfriend?"

"Twin brother," Eugene replied. "He's probably locked himself in his room. Apparently the wonders of mathematics aren't to be shared with the rest of the world."

Yasuhara frowned, obviously missing the joke.

"Uh, let me find something for you to change into, do you need boxers too or is that weird? That's weird isn't it? I'll just find you some trousers. Would joggers be okay? I think I have a clean pair…"

Eugene disappeared into his room and returned with a pair of gray jogging bottoms. He tossed them at Yasuhara and indicated to the bathroom.

Yasuhara thanked him and retreated into the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, Eugene sank onto the sofa. He fanned his face and willed some of his blood flow to other parts of his body.

Thoughts of Yasuhara taking his clothes off helped with this effort.

"Who is your guest?" Oliver asked.

Eugene looked up to see Oliver walking into the living area with a book.

"The guy I took the picture of, I spilt my coffee on him."

"He's not hurt is he?" Oliver asked. "He could sue you for that too."

Eugene groaned, "He's fine, he just needed a pair of trousers to wear home."

"He's borrowing yours?"

Eugene nodded.

"They're not mine that you've borrowed, are they?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You're not subletting my trousers, are you?"

"He's not giving me any money for it so it's hardly subletting. If anything, I'm paying because no doubt I'll have to dry clean his own trousers. I'm going to have to sell some more pictures… I hate money."

"So they are my trousers," Oliver was focused on one thing. "Or?"

"No they aren't! They're—"

"Oliver's," Yasuhara's voice said. "They have a name tag in them. Do you put name tags in all your clothing?"

"I do when _someone_ keeps stealing them."

"I don't steal them!" Eugene protested.

"And who's shirt is that?" Oliver asked, pointing.

"I asked about this shirt!"

"I think it was more of a statement than a question…"

Eugene sighed, "I wanted to look decent! Leave me alone."

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to Yasuhara.

"You can keep those if you want, I don't much care for them."

Eugene looked shocked.

"Then why are you making such a big deal of me taking them?"

"Because you're cute when you're flustered," Yasuhara laughed. "Oliver is a real ally here."

"I don't need two people teasing me at once," Eugene pouted. "That's hardly fair."

"Well you make it so easy," Oliver muttered. "But I'll leave you to salvage your 'date'."

Oliver nodded to Yasuhara before retreating back to his room. At that moment, Luna appeared to introduce herself to the guest.

"Hello!" Yasuhara beamed down at the gray cat. "How are you?"

Eugene bent down and picked Luna up. Yasuhara took a seat opposite Eugene.

"This is Luna," He held her out for Yasuhara to pet. "She loves me, don't you Luna?"

Luna wriggled out of his grip and jumped onto Yasuhara's lap. She purred as he stroked her just behind the ear, then curled up on his lap.

Yasuhara giggled, petting Luna gingerly.

"I think I've seen her on your blog."

Eugene nodded, "She's a great model."

"Do you get her permission before taking her photo?"

Eugene blushed again.

"I'm only joking," Yasuhara chuckled. "Um, is there any chance I could use your washing machine?" He indicated the soiled trousers hanging on the back of the chair. "Unless you want to dry clean them."

"What are the instructions for them?"

"I have no idea," Yasuhara replied. "I just shove them in on forty. I wash everything at forty…"

Eugene jumped up, picked up the trousers and retrieved some of his own dirty laundry. He set the washing machine off and flicked the kettle on out of habit.

"Uh, do you want a cup of tea? I won't spill this one on you, promise!"

"I mean, your trousers are on the line now so spill all you want."

"Is that a yes?"

Yasuhara nodded, looking down at the sleeping cat in his lap.

Eugene placed teabags into two mugs on the counter.

"Sugar?"

"Just a little."

Eugene placed one teaspoon of sugar into each mug and poured the hot water in. He brought both mugs back with him and set Yasuhara's down on the coffee table.

"You can kick her off if you want," he indicated the sleeping Luna. "She just falls asleep wherever she pleases. You'd think she was paying rent here the way she acts."

Yasuhara chuckled, "She can sleep here if she wants. She's a cutie."

Eugene scowled at Luna. He finally gets a hot guy back to his place and the damn cat is stealing all of his attention.

"Are you okay?" Yasuhara asked.

"What?"

"Your face, you looked like… Never mind."

Eugene pulled a smile back on his face.

"So the washing will take about an hour, and then drying it will take another hour so... What do you want to do?"

"Well I think Luna would be a bit upset if I got up, so I'm afraid conversation will have to make do… For now." Yasuhara smirked and sipped at his tea. "So how did you get into photography?"

"My mum bought me a camera for my birthday one year," Eugene leaned back and took a sip of his tea. "As cliche as that sounds. How did you get into law?"

"The people who write the laws have the power, and I want to change some things about this world. And then help those that need it."

"That's very noble," Eugene smiled. "I love that."

Yasuhara smiled graciously.

"Well, someone's got to do it. But I'm considering switching careers," he said seriously.

"You are?" Eugene asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I've heard I make a pretty good model."

"Well…" Eugene considered. "You could be a model on the side. There has to be magazines for lawyers, right? You could model in those?"

"Do you take pictures for the New Law Journal?"

"I love that you know the name of a lawyer magazine."

"Of course I know the name of a lawyer magazine! It's the highlight of my month is getting the next copy!"

Eugene laughed.

"Well if you want to pose for some more pictures, I could send some in to them?"

"I knew you wanted to take more pictures of me," Yasuhara declared. "I wondered how long it would take you to ask."

"I, well, I do _need_ to practice taking pictures of people for my degree," Eugene mumbled. "And when such a perfect subject just walks into my life…"

"Perfect?"

Eugene sighed, "Very much near perfect."

"Near perfect?" Yasuhara asked in mock offence. "What is wrong with me?"

"You're wearing too much clothing."

Eugene's eyes widened as he realised exactly what had just escaped his mouth.

"I didn't—"

Yasuhara burst out laughing.

"You're not very good at this flirting thing, are you?"

"Apparently not."

"Maybe you need a teacher," Yasuhara suggested.

"Care to give me any tips?"

"Yeah, don't start by trying to get people out of their clothes."

Eugene turned and buried his face into the sofa.

"I give up with life."

"Hey now," Yasuhara chuckled. "That's just a general tip for future reference. I'm perfectly okay with being coaxed out of my clothes as long as you take yours off too. I am very big on equality."

"I can't believe you."

"But if your poor heart can't take that right now, I'm good with waiting for the second date."

Eugene's eyes lit up.

"You want to see me again?"

"Well I'll have to if you're taking my pictures for the New Law Journal! I'll have to practice my posing…"

"Oh no, it's much better if you just act natural. Forced posing is so awkward and it comes out in the picture. But if you're serious, I'll have to set up a scene… I use the spare room as a studio of sorts. So if it's law stuff…" Eugene hummed as he thought through his ideas. "Ideally I'd want some bookcases or something but I feel like that's too cliche. We could go for minimalist and modern—"

"You really think this stuff through, huh?" Yasuhara said, his eyes full of admiration.

"People think photography is just picking up a camera and pointing it at something. Just like people think writing is easy because they can type. But doing it well… There is so much more to it! The lighting and the composition. The filters you can play with and the types of lenses! I need my sketchpad. I have some ideas…"

Eugene, almost forgetting he had a visitor, got up and located his sketchpad. He scribbled a layout for a scene.

"Would you really come and model for me?" Eugene asked.

"Of course," Yasuhara smiled, adjusting his glasses. "So long as you'll go out on another date with me."

"It's a deal."

* * *

 _ **hello! thank you so much reading!**_

 _ **co-written with Snavej**_

 _ **rate and review if you don't mind!  
**_

 _ **Love, Bee**_


End file.
